La cita
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Pasa y siéntate, tranquilízate, al fin ya estas aquí, ¿Que más te da?...


**Nada me pertenece, personajes de Murakamy-sensey, canción de Galy galeano, no pretendo fines de lucro con esto, solo por recreación****.**

**La cita…**

**¡Hola!, Sí de regreso por acá xD, ahora es el turno de una bella canción a mi parecer con una gran interpretación, Hay discrepancias de cómo se llama muchos la conocen como: La Carta, sin embargo otros como: La Cita, Es de Galy Galeano una salsa xD **

**La canción la encuentran aquí:http: // www .youtube .com/ watch?v =PKFyQ n5ytiY (Solo quiten los epacios)****  
****Y ya saben oigan mientras leen :3 Espero la historia les guste n.**

**...---...---...**

Sus mieles iris seguían el movimiento que podía apreciarse a la perfección desde la ventanilla del parabrisas, las líneas doradas se mezclaban con las rojizas, verdes y neón de los anuncios, los semáforos y las farolas parecían algún extraño cuadro "Moderno", distrayendo convenientemente su mente, las manos sobre el volante y la vista al frente.

El verde dio y su motor rujio, tenia prisa por llegar al encuentro sus labios se contorsionaron en un leve movimiento, a medias mientras los costados de los labios subieron un decimo de su estadía normal, la sonrisa en ellos se dibujo presagiante, su carne anhelaba con impaciencia a que la hora se diera, a que el tiempo se detuviera, esperaba la "Cita" desde hacia más de 2 semanas, no había podido estar ni siquiera acorde con sus ideas y el momento faltando la atención a todo.

Es más… ni siquiera había entregado la novela a tiempo, no importaba solamente tenerlo a él entre sus brazos, probar sus labios, beber de su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo – Jajaja – una risa un poco delatadora ¿Estaba nervioso? Mentira rotundamente si lo negaba, sin embargo…

De no serlo así ¿A que se debía aquella sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro? Por el retrovisor se observo. – "Era un polvo más" - Pensó

Solo uno de tantos más. Yuki Eiri Eusegui Escritor mundialmente reconocido, hombre más codiciado de Japón, bien podía tener a quien quisiera en su cama a la hora que fuere, sin embargo, desde que aquella carta llego en esa fría mañana…

- Escúchame bien Baka si vuelves a hacer una estupidez de esa forma te largas de aquí ¿Entiendes? – Su tono de voz era notablemente alto, su entrecejo fruncido y su paciencia en vías de extinción. ¿Cómo era posible que Shuichi fuera tan torpe?

Y es que, no pedía que reinventara el genoma, simplemente que calentara agua para café, con eso era suficiente pero…

- Lo único que sabes hacer es molestar y gemir ¿Verdad?... Y es para lo único que sirves – Asevero mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría al menor, de esas que ya tan conocidas eran por el.

Shuichi bajo la mirada tristemente, era tan tonto en verdad, tan insoportable que había llevado a sus límites a Yuki.

El error simplemente consistía, en que había derramado un poco de agua fuera de la taza, sin embargo Yuki últimamente buscaba cualquier cosa por más minuciosa que fuese para degradarlo, no midiendo sus palabras o sus acciones, las lagrimas amenazaron con brotar de los violáceos ojos mientras trataba de contenerlas todo lo que le fuera posible.

Gimoteando mientras su cuerpo entraba en pequeñas he involuntarias convulsiones debido al llanto contenido, saco de la mesa de estar junto a la barra un sobre sin remitente únicamente una frase escrita en ella: Yuki Eiri Eusegui…

La había encontrado en el recibidor temprano esa misma mañana, siempre que Yuki recibia un sobre como ese se alegraba, la mirada le cambiaba y su humor mejoraba imperceptiblemente, esperaba que el mayor olvidara su equivocación con aquella carta.

- Yuki llego esto – Dijo poniendo la carta sobre la mesa, al verlo su mirada se ilumino y el ceño disminuyo.

- Estaré en mi estudio ¡No molestes!- El menor solo sonrió un poco más aliviado pero las lagrimas aun seguían acumulándose…

...---...---...

Aquellas bellas líneas sinceras, amorosas con tanto dentro podía sentir como su excitación crecía dentro de su pantalón, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Debo esperar a llegar al hotel – Dijo mientras salía de sus fantasías y recuerdos, al final la dirección fue hallada, con impaciencia bajo del coche aventando técnicamente las llaves al Vallet Parkin, esperaba una noche de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada esperaba, fuera como Louis aquel bello modelo que le había dado buenas horas de sexo antes de llegar a casa con Shuichi y volver a pelear, posiblemente debería dejar al pelirosa, posiblemente aun seguía con el por lastima.

Seria sincero con el mismo, total… ¿Quien mas le escuchaba dentro de sus cavilaciones?

El menor era lindo como un animalito de novedad, como alguien a quien puede ser fácilmente reemplazado, sin embargo aquellos ojos violetas opacados por el placer, sus labios nombrándolo mientras duerme y el sutil aroma de su cabello cuando se le acerca invadiendo su espacio personal, en un principio eran lo que le habían cautivado, pero el era un galán, un donjuán, el amor no existía en su vocabulario, ¡NO! Shuichi solo era un par de piernas abiertas que habían durado más de lo que debieron.

Después de este encuentro en donde disfrutaría de Valentine, como firmaba cada carta su misterioso admirador, eso era todo, sí podía enloquecer a un jovencito con el simple hecho de existir, ¿Por que tener a Shuichi, cuando podía tener lo que el quisiera, una sonrisa petulante en su rostro se planto mientras la habitación 403 se erigía frente él, potente y llena de promesas de pasión y seducción, toco 3 veces rápidas y una distanciada, como decía la ultima nota que le había mandado.

A su muy grata sorpresa esta estaba abierta, cediendo ante el peso de sus nudillos al hacer contacto con ella, despacio se movió como una briza en el rio, dentro observando que la luz era escasa y que la iluminación solo contaba por parte de la luna, una figura menuda 3 metros frente a él.

- Valentine – Hablo con voz sensual, adentrándose mientras comenzaba a dar rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos.

- Yuki – simplemente una palabra, un sonido, dos silabas, una voz.

La habitación se encendió la lámpara estaba junto a él, sus ojos se empañaron y mostraron amatistas rotas y sobre la cama una copia de cada carta que el rubio había recibido…

_Pasa y siéntate…_

_Tranquilízate, al fin ya estas aquí, ¿Que más te da?..._

_Imagínate que yo no soy yo, que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver_

_Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso, y te dibujo a la luna en un trozo de papel_

_Un amante improvisado misterioso apasionado que te dio una cita en este hotel_

_Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante, y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes._

_Te juro que hoy es la última vez que te burlas de mí que me engañas_

_Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta, han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa_

_Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro pero me marcho_

___Para siempre…_

_**FIN:::…**_


End file.
